Hyrule Could Be Home
by Nostalgic-Romance
Summary: If my life is turned upside down, should I be happy? Button-mashing is easy, saving a world I've only admired from afar, on the other hand, is hard. OCXOC, Uberfic


Title: Hyrule or Home  
Genre: Romance, General  
Rating: T (Because god knows what I'll end up writing)  
Theme: None  
Pairing[s]: OCXOC  
Summary: Being a fan is one think, being in their world is another. Two teenagers cross that border, finding quickly that their hero's job isn't as easy as it looks onscreen.

A/N: OH MY GOD I CAN LOG IN AGAIN, THANK NAYRU!!!!!!! Oh damn… I've been bouncing the idea around, and it's quite obviously one of those 'I wish I could do this, so let's make an OC do it!' things. If nobody likes it I'll stop writing it. This is and 'Uberfic', right? I read that that's the kind of story that deals with the reincarnations, ancestors, or decedents of the characters…

* * *

Checking the mail was one of those exciting things. You never knew what was coming. Maybe a magazine had come in early, or maybe you got a letter from an old friend, or maybe you were invited to a party.

On the other hand, sometimes your magazine subscription has run out, sometimes you just got utility bills, and sometimes, very rarely, you were invited to something that sounded, more or less, like your demise.

So of course, when I checked the mail one dismal Wednesday (being the worst of all week days), I wasn't expecting anything for me, much less anything exciting. School had been out for little over an hour, and I felt it time to get away from it. Waiting inside was an empty house, a full refrigerator, and in my room sat books, video games, and musical instruments, each of which could occupy me for hours until the next day of school. It was a bland life I lived, but I enjoyed my routine.

I unlocked the front door with a small _click_ and let myself in, tossing my school bag into the corner. Advancing through the house without a thought, I laid the mass of envelopes and flyers on the kitchen table, ignoring it momentarily to put on a pot of tea. The water began to boil, and my tea pot and cup were set nicely on the counter by the kettle, so I turned slowly back towards the mail.

'_No, I would not like to join a fitness club.' _I began in my head. _'No, I don't want a hot tub, no, I don't need a mortgage.'_ Once the junk mail was out of the way, I shifted the bills to one side, for my mother to look at, and looked, almost in a confused manor, at the one letter that seemed to be an actual letter. It couldn't be a Christmas card, or a Birthday card, seeing as all Birthdays in our house are months behind us, and the holidays having passed months before. I had no penpals to write, or even friends who had the slightest idea what my postal code was. So, all options exhausted, I picked it up.

It was addressed, very simply, to me, Airi, using only my first name, with my address, city, and postal code neatly printed underneath. There was no return address, nor company logo to go on deciphering who it could be from. The paper was off-white, not smooth, like today's computer paper, but not very rough, like the pages of old books. Slowly, carefully, I flipped it over to see the back. It was very plain on the back, except for three triangles arranged in their own triangle in a simple, but beautiful design. I was puzzled. I recognized this symbol. It was the Triforce.

Perhaps something from Nintendo about a contest, or their magazine? No, it would have their red logo, not some vague reference to one of their games. A prank from a friend, or worse, some bully from school? Nobody would care enough. Even a chain letter? But those had been dead for years, outside of the internet, of course. Sighing in absolute defeat, I reached over to a drawer and pulled out a small but sharp knife. I used it to slit open the envelope, and pulled out a plain beige sheet, folded perfectly, and intimidating me with such a fact.

The kettle whistled, pulling me from me thoughts. I glanced up at it, and sighed, laying the still folded letter back on the table. I filled my tea pot, and in turn a cup, then brought it cautiously, with the letter, up to my room. I placed the tea on my nightstand, and then collapsed; sitting on my bed, back to the headboard.

"Okay…" I murmured. "What's in this mystery letter…? We shall now find out." I slid a thumb beneath one fold, taking a deep breath in before flipping it open. Nothing jumped out at me, so I unfolded it completely.

In perfect print was the body of the letter. My eyes darted to the top of the page, eager to read what it might have to say. It began simply, 'Ms. Airi…', and continued as follows.

"_Ms. Airi,_

_It is unfortunate you had to be contacted like this, but the topic is of the utmost importance. _

_For reasons I can not explain in this letter, you __**must**__, without exception, meet with me as soon as possible. Please come to the graveyard of 's Ukrainian Catholic Church at two in the morning, this coming Sunday (the fifteenth). Please wear dark clothes and disguise yourself as much as possible._

_Most importantly, show this letter to your classmate, Nate Conors. He is required to come as well. _

_Also, bring your ocarina._

_If you do not come to the specified location at the specified time, I may be forced to take drastic measures._

_I hope to meet you soon."_

The letter ended abruptly, no signature, it kept right to the point. And most of all, it frightened me.

Alright, it could be a prank. Nate and I show up to the graveyard, some of the nastier side of the student body jumps out from behind a bush, 'haha, we're such video game nerds', and all I get is in trouble for sneaking out of the house. Alternatively, we show up, someone get's beaten, robbed, raped, killed, and all I get is… broken bones? And there's much more to lose. Like life for example, no duh.

But what if there's really an important matter I have to discuss with this person? Besides, the 'may be forced to take drastic measures' should be taken into account as a reason to follow orders, right?

No, I tried to force all these thoughts from my mind. I had to take a look at myself, calm down, take a look at the options, sleep on it…

I picked up the phone… no. Can't let this out until I've decided what to do. I put the phone down again. On one hand I _could_ call 911, but that didn't sound smart, because despite the hullabaloo over how the police can help you, it just doesn't seem so. So should I go? Should I ask Nate about it? Should I even tell Nate?

Oh, perhaps it's time to introduce my good friend Nate. We've been friends since middle school, and we're pretty close. He has a rather bold personality, and can be protective of all of his friends and family. He's a fan of video games, like I am, and hopefully he has an open mind and some ideas, because I'm confused.

On Thursday, shortly after the bell rang, releasing us from school for the day, I ran to catch up with Nate before he could leave. I pulled my bag from my locker and weaved through the crowd, finally spotting him across the hall.

"Nate!" I called. I got his attention, and he turned his head. I continued as I caught up to him. "I really need to talk to you" I whispered.

"About what?" He asked.

"A private matter." Nate blinked. He was curious now. "Come on. We need to talk in private."

Together we walked quickly to the side of the school. He asked me what it was several times, and I told him I can't quite say it, but when we found a quiet place, I fished in my pockets, pulling out the letter from the day before.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Just read it." I said shoving it into his hands. His eyes scanned the short note, eventually folding it with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well?" I asked.

"It sounds important…" Nate murmured, "But… not totally safe. I don't know…"

"I was thinking about it… and I guess it really could be worth it, besides, what else do we do? Wait around for 'desperate measures'?" I used air quotations to emphasize my point.

"So I guess the real question here…" His eyes looked blank, but his face was serious. "Can we defend ourselves, should the need arise?"

I glanced up at his perfect facial expression, and then down at the letter he still held in his hand. Could we? Nate wasn't exactly weak, and he had held his own in a fist fight or two over the years, but it couldn't stop me from pondering more than was reasonable. What about myself? Well, I wasn't bad at hitting things with a stick, and I've kicked my share of butts… but these days guns aren't uncommon. Sure, I could punch someone in the face, break their nose, but I don't think I'd be willing to go up against someone with a hand gun.

"Who knows? Depends…" My voice trailed off. "Y'know, depending on the situation…"

"My dad owns a taser." Nate said, out of the blue. I was caught off guard, and blinked for a moment. "I could bring that. If we go, of course."

"I… uh…" Stirred from my thoughts, I was briefly unaware of what was happening. "Yeah… yes! Yes, that's a great idea! Um, so now… we just have to make the big decision… and I guess then we just… go with the flow?"

He laughed, then sighed, then smiled, all at once, before his face became burdened again with worry. "Can I get back to you tomorrow? 'Cause… y'know, could mean being stabbed or being alive to see next week." I nodded yes. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." He finished, before beginning to walk home.

"Bye!" I called after him, waving like an idiot. I sighed, and looked around, before sitting on the grass, back to the school building.

Now might be a good time to mention that I happen to have a small crush on my old friend. I can't remember for how long, but I don't think it really mattered. He wasn't the most beautiful guy in school, but he wasn't bad looking. He wasn't going around holding open doors and giving to the poor, but he wasn't beating kids up for their lunch money, either. Nate was average in most things, if he was a little weird in general. He was a video game nerd who would go home after school to walk his dog. So what? So was I.

On that note, it was roughly eleven o'clock as I sat in bed Friday night, fretting about how I hadn't seen Nate at all today, with my laptop open in front of me. My email was open, and I was deleting chain mail and spam, replying to anything that was worth it, and debating whether to email him.

There was no need, it turns out, as his name popped up next to a message in a chat box. The message read simply 'I'll go if you still want to.', and Nate signed off quickly after I typed a short reply.

'See you at St. Vlad's Sunday.'

* * *

Soooo…?

Okay, okay! I know, there's no LoZ yet, but there will be next chapter, I promise! Also, I feel any tension left the story at some point, and I really need to develop Nate's character. Some work on Airi's couldn't hurt either.

So… good? Bad? Some comments would be great, thanks. :)

Flames not accepted! Constructive critisizm, however, is welcomed with open arms!


End file.
